FriendsWith Benefits or Love?
by rentmd14305
Summary: chapter one of the story
1. Chapter One

I met her a few minutes ago. Her name was Ashley Davies. She was the first person to talk to me when I moved to Florida. When my parents told me we were moving I was very worried about making new friends. I arrived to my new school Fig High at 7:00 am. My first period class was advanced social studies with Mr. Myer. I walked in the room a little late and everyone was staring at me. I felt my face get red as these jerks stared at me like I was some sort of alien with 60 eyes and four necks. That class couldn't be over fast enough. You would think that being the new girl you might get a friendly welcome or hello, but no nothing.

After class on the way out Ashley walked out of the class with me. She was probably the only one who didn't give me a dirty look out of all of them.

"Hello new girl, I'm Ashely," she said.

"Oh, hello, I'm Spencer," I replied.

"Are you a senior?" she asked.

"Yeah I am."

"Cool, so am I, well it was nice to meet you."

She walked down the hall and disappeared into the crowd. I looked at my schedule for my next class. Room 116 AP chem. I walked down the hall and started looking for my class. Finally after about ten minutes I found it. I walked in and there was only one seat left so I sat in it.

"Okay class, welcome to AP chem., I'm looking forward to a great year with all of you," Mr. Rapsy announced.

I looked around the room at all the other students. As I was looking, my eyes stopped. It was her, Ashley Davies, in another one of my class .The only nice enough person to talk to me, the new girl. That period could not have gone by slower. When the bell finally rang, I ran out of there faster than a cat running away from a dog.

"Hey Spencer." I heard.

I turned around and saw Ashley calling me.

"Hey Spencer, what's up?" Ashley asked me as she was catching up.

"Nothing really, I have a free period now."

"Awesome, so do I."

She was so beautiful. Long dark brown hair, that flowed perfectly down her back. Her eyes were bright and blue and reminded me of a blue M and M. I was so happy she was talking to me and making me feel welcome.

"That's cool, we should hang out," I suggested.

"Yeah we should, I'm going to Starbucks now, wanna come with me?" she asked.

"Sure, thanks."

We walked outside together to her car and got in together.

Starbucks was only a few minutes away. On the way there we had the top down and the music blasting. Ashley was swaying back and forth to the music. It was so much fun and I really didn't want the moment to end. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. From the distance, I saw the Starbucks sign. We drove up to the parking lot and walked into the shop after waiting for a spot for about five minutes.

"Spencer, what do you want, it's on me, your new best friend." Ashley looked at me and I felt my face get red.

"Wow thanks, I'll have a mocha light please, Ill go get us a table.

"Okay great, be right over."

I went over to where the tables were set up and sat at one. It was pretty crowded in here, but luckily I found us a table.

"Here's your mocha." She said as she was handing it to me.

"Thank you so much Ashley."

"Don't mention it. So tell me about yourself, what brings you to Fig?

"Well, I used to live in Japan actually, my dad was on business there and decided to start a family there once he met my mom. Eventually he decided to move his business down here and hopefully expand it." I explained to her.

"Interesting, well I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah me too." I spit out as I was sipping the last few sips of my mocha.

"We better get back to school so we're not late to class."

"Okay sounds good, lets go."

We headed to the door and got back in her convertible, then headed back to school.

"Alright, well I have to go to class now, thanks for the coffee." I said to her.

"You are very welcome."

Before I walked away from her, I built up the courage to ask her to hang out after school.

"Hey Ashley, do you want to come over after school?" I asked her smiling through my teeth trying not to freak out.

"Sorry I can't, I am going to a movie with my boyfriend James, but we will definitely make plans for another day."

"Okay well next time."

I was secretly upset that she couldn't hang out and more so that she had a boyfriend, but why?

We took off in opposite directions and headed to our separate classes.

My next class was English, the only non-advanced class I'm taking this year. I walked in to the classroom and took a seat next to a good-looking boy. He had dark brown hair almost black and very curly.

"Hello, you must be the new girl." He said to me.

Now I was all the sudden a celebrity here.

"Yeah, I guess that's me. I'm Spencer, what's your name?"

"I'm James, you're going to like it here." He insisted.

James, why did that sound familiar? I could have sworn I heard that name earlier today. That's right! When I asked Ashley to hang out she said she was hanging out with her boyfriend "James." I wondered if he was that James.

"Excuse me! Can you two be quiet!" Mrs. Kandy screamed.

"I'm sorry ma'am." I said afraid.

That period Mrs. Kandy taught about Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare. I loved his plays; they were so beautiful and so amazing. The bell rang when we got to the fifthteenth page of the play.

"Wow, that went by fast!" I said out loud not knowing whom I was talking to.

Finally, it was time for lunch. I was so hungry I could hear my stomach growling. This was the part of the day I was afraid of because I didn't know who to sit with or if anyone would want to sit with me for that matter. I walked into the crowded lunchroom. My stomach was still growling, so I got on the line to get something to eat.

"Hi, can I get a wrap with turkey and mayo please?" I asked the lunch lady when it was my turn.

"Sure sweetie, that's $5.55 please."

"Here you go," I said handing her my money.

Oh gosh I thought to myself, where the hell should I sit? I started walking down the row of tables to look for a familiar face. There she was sitting at the third table with James. It was him: the kid in my English class was Ashley's boyfriend. There was an empty seat next to her so I plopped my tray on the table.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I sit with you." I asked her shyly.

"Of course you can." Ashley said smiling.

"James this is my new friend Spencer, she just moved from Japan."

"Oh yeah, you're in my English class." James remembered.

I ate my wrap after a short conversation with them.

"So Spencer, how's the first day going?" Ashley asked.

"It's alight, kind of hard to make friend, you're the only person nice enough to talk to me all day.

"Well, I could always use another good friend." She said comforting.

"Yeah, thanks Ashley, well I'm going to go now, and I'll catch you two later."

"Wait Spencer, can I have your number so we can hang out this weekend?" Ashley asked me.

"Sure."

I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote my name and number then handed it to Ashley.

"Great, I'll add it in my phone and call you later today or tomorrow."

"Cool, looking forward to it."

I got up and threw my plate out and left the lunchroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Hope You all like the second chapter. Please review so I write more for you...thanks :)**

**Chapter Two**

It was finally the end of the day. I walked out of school and all the way to my beat up Honda Civic. I was so happy to finally go home.

"Mom, I'm home." I screamed as I entered my new house.

"Spencer! How was the first day of school?" mom asked wanting all the details.

"It was good, I made a new friend named Ashley.

"That's great honey, I told you everyone would like you."

"I'm gonna go upstairs and start my work."

I walked upstairs to my room. It was so hot out and I was so tired. I sat on my bed and opened my AP chem. Book. All of the sudden my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered kind of surprised my phone was ringing.

"Spencer?" "Hi, it's Ashley."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Nothing really just got home from school."

"Oh cool me too, ugh I have so much work already."

"Me too, it sucks!"

"Anyways James is taking me to a party at his cousins house tomorrow night, he told me I could take someone, can you come?"

"Yeah sure, I have no plans, thanks for the invite."

"Great we'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:30."

"Thanks see you in school."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and ran to look through my closet, I needed to look super hot for tomorrow!

"Spencer, dinner is ready, your father is home, come down." I heard mom call.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

I closed my book and ran downstairs for dinner. It smelled so good, mom was an amazing cook.

"Hi dad, how was work?"

"It was okay, how was school?" dad asked stuffing his face with mashed potatoes.

"It was alright, made a friend named Ashley."

"Oh great!"

The rest of the dinner consisted of silence and eating. I felt something was wrong, but I didn't know what. All the sudden the news came, the news that no one wants to hear, ever.

"Spencer, we have to talk to you." Mom said softly wiping her face with a napkin.

"What's wrong?" I asked scared.

"Honey, we were going through your stuff unpacking the last of those boxes and we found something."

"You are starting to scare me, what did you find?" I yelled about to burst into tears.

My heart was racing so fast it felt like it was going to pop right out of me.

"I found an email Spencer, a letter that shocked your father and I. I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but I want you to explain it to me."

Her face was so red when she was talking to me, you could tell she was trying hard to get the words out.

At that moment, I stood there as stiff as a log. I didn't know what to do or what to say. Something I never wanted anyone to know, my parents had just found out.

"I don't know mom! Why were you going through my stuff?" I asked mom screaming at the top of my lungs.

"How do I know if I'm gay? A site for teenagers questioning their sexual orientation." Mom read in complete disgust.

"Spencer, please answer your mother," dad stepped in.

I didn't know how to respond to this. What am I supposed to say to them? I started crying and ran to my room without saying one word. How can this be happening to me? Should I tell them it's not mine? Date a guy to cover it up like other girls do? I was so scared and I couldn't stop the tears from pouring down my face.

All of the sudden I hear foot steps.

"Spenc, can I come in?" mom asked.

I didn't answer her. I didn't want to. Maybe she would go away if I just ignored her. Without me answering she came in.

"Honey," mom said.

HONEY? What the hell, what right does she have to call me honey at this moment?

"I know you didn't want your father and I to see this, but we did and now we have to talk."

I took a deep breathe and tried to answer, but the words didn't come out.

"Spencer. Come on." mom said calmly.

I finally gathered myself together and attempted to answer.

"Mom, I don't know what to say. I don't want to say anything to you right now." Those are the only words I could get out.

"It's not what you want right now, it's what you need to talk to me about. I see you're confused Spencer, but I'm your mother and I love you and I will help you get over this phase."

Phase! I hated that word more than anything. That is what people in denial say. I am not in denial I know who I am and what I am, but maybe telling her it might be a phase would make this easier for me.

"Okay mom you win."

I burst out in tears. Mom came over and hugged me so tightly, it felt like she would never let go. The weird thing is I didn't want her to let go. I felt so comfortable even though mom had hope that I wasn't gay.

"Spencer, I understand what you are going through and I just want you to know it's okay to be confused."

I was shocked at mom's reaction. I wondered how she would have acted if I told her it wasn't a phase and I knew that for sure. Most parents would have been mad or upset even knowing their child is going through a "phase."

"Mom, I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"Remember my friend Hannah from home?" Well we were more than friends." I told her.

"I had a feeling something was going on there, but thought it would pass soon enough, it's just taking you a little longer to go through this phase."

That word "phase" annoyed me so much. I didn't want to tell her though anytime soon that it wasn't a phase, I didn't know if I ever wanted to tell her for that matter, so I just tried my best to ignore it.

Tonight was James' cousin's party that Ashley invited me to. I wasn't really in the mood to go out after all that happened today, but I felt something for Ashley, I think in a friend way. Either way I didn't want to let her down. After getting myself together I decided to go. I took a quick shower because I wanted to make a good impression. I blew my hair out and put some make up on. I wanted to wear something very sexy tonight. I don't know why, but I really wanted to impress Ashley. Did I like her? There was the question again. I couldn't like her. I just met her and she was my only friend and she had a boyfriend. She wasn't just straight she was like heterosexual beauty queen. I guess I just wanted her to think I was attractive. I looked through my closet to find something to wear. After trying on six different outfits, I stuck with a tight pair of jeans, heels and a shirt revealing a lot of cleavage. I felt sexy! It was almost 7:30, so I ran down to wait by the door.

"Where are you going so dressed up?" mom asked me.

"Um I'm going out with Ashley to her boyfriend's cousin's party."

"Okay, don't be home to late, and be careful."

I heard a car horn outside.

"She's here, bye mom." I screamed out the door.

I ran outside and got into the car. It was a really nice car, but it wasn't Ashleys' car.

"I hope you don't mind, we have to pick up my annoying half sister, TJ, short for Tracey Jill." Ashley said to me, you could tell she didn't like her much by the way she told me.

"Yeah no problem." I replied.

We drove out of my driveway and headed for Ashleys' sister's house, well her half sister. Did she live with her? Or with her parent that wasn't Ashleys'. Who knows? It grew silent in the car; you could probably here a pin drop. It was uncomfortable, but I wasn't going to say anything to break the ice. Figured someone could do it, not me. We finally pulled up to pick up TJ. James honked the horn and she came out. The car door opened and she slid over next to me.

"Hi TJ." James said to her trying to be nice.

"Hey bud," she replied.

"And who are you gorgeous?" she looked at me questioning me.

"She's not like you!" Ashley snapped at her.

Not like her? What did that mean?

"My name is Spencer," I told her completely ignoring Ashley.

"Oh cool, I haven't seen you around here, you new?"

"Yeah, just moved here."

"Oh cooo….," she started to say.

"Spencer, you like to dance," Ashley asked, you could tell she didn't want TJ talking to me. Otherwise she wouldn't have just interrupted our conversation.

"Um yeah, sometimes I guess."

"Cool."

The silence broke out again, so I just stared out the window watching all the movement outside.

We arrived at James' cousin's house.

"Oh, by the way, my cousins' name is Duke." James announced, I think he was talking directly to me though. We all got out of the car and walked toward the door. The house was huge. And you could hear the music from outside. From the window I saw hundreds of people dancing, grinding and just having fun. The door swung open and we all made our way in. There was beer all over the place. They didn't have parties like this back at home. It was my first one believe it or not.

"Do you girls want anything to drink?"

James offered Ashley and I.

"Sure." We answered at the same time.

He took off to get us drinks and disappeared into the crowded party.

"So Ashley," I screamed over the loud music.

"What did you mean when you said to TJ I'm not like her?"

"Oh uh, TJ is a lesbian." She said with disgust in her voice.

"Oh, that's weird." I lied because I didn't want her to know about me.

James came back with our drinks and interrupted our conversation.

"Ladies, your drinks."

"Thanks." We answered and grabbed them from him.

"You two want to dance?" James asked.

I didn't want to dance with him. I wanted to dance with a girl. Any girl. Girls have been the only things on my mind lately, but I didn't want Ashely to know that, so I agreed to dance with her and James. We made our way to the dance floor when I spotted TJ sitting on the couch alone.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I lied to them.

I walked over to TJ and sat down next to her.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look upset all alone drinking that beer."

"Just a bit upset right now." TJ replied.

"What's going on?"

"It's just, look at all these people. Boys with girls, the norm. me? I just sit here watching because you know."

"Because what?"

"Um, because I like girls and everyone else here is straight, no one for me," TJ complained.

"That such BS!" I screamed back not realizing it.

"What do you mean its BS? How the hell would you know?" she snapped back.

"Shit," I thought to myself I didn't mean to say that, now I had to tell her!

"If I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Ashley."

"Okay I promise."

"Well, I am gay too," I said to her not knowing why I just did.

"Wow I would have never guessed," TJ said to me.

Why would she have never guessed? What, did you have to look like a man to be a Lesbian?

"Well that's awesome, I'm so happy I finally have someone like me." TJ said sounding so happy.

"Yeah."

"You know, first time I saw you I felt different inside," TJ confessed.

At this point we were getting extremely close to each other. TJ touched my leg sliding her hand toward my vagina. I pushed her hand off of me and said…

"We can't do this here, lets find a room upstairs," I insisted letting my hormones get in the way of my self-respect.

We ran off the couch and up the stairs. There was an open door so we made our way in. There was a king size bed so we went to sit on it.

"So where were we?" she asked.

She started sliding her hand toward my vagina again and leaned over and kissed me. We started making out and then slowly layed down on the bed. We were still making out for a few minutes. I was starting to get really horny and felt my thong getting wet. TJ started sliding her hand up my leg and rubbing me over my jeans. I wanted it so bad. I haven't had sex with a girl since Hannah. TJ unbuttoned my jeans and slid her hand in my pants. Just as she was about to go in me, I freaked out.

"I can't do this." I yelled pushing her off me.

"I just can't, I'm sorry I have to go."

I ran out of the room and all the way out of the house. I didn't want to wait for Ashley and James to leave, so I called a cab and left to go home.

I don't know why I did that. I mean TJ was beautiful with dark brown hair, just my type. She was a little butch; maybe that's why I froze? I usually didn't go for the butchy type, but it was going so well. I couldn't stop thinking about it during the entire cab ride home. I was a horny teenager who liked girls. Why did I just stop her from fucking me?

A few minutes later I finally got home and ran straight into my room to lie down and try to block out my life.

"Spencer, phone for you." Mom screamed from her room.

Who could it be? What if it was Ashley, or TJ, what do I say?

"Hello." I said picking up the phone.

"Spencer, its Ashley, what happened to you?" she asked

"You go to the bathroom and then just disappear the rest of the night?" she said angrily.

I froze; I didn't know what to say.

"I, um, didn't feel well." I lied again.

"Then why didn't you ask us to take you home?"

"I didn't want to ruin your night, sorry I should have told you."

"Don't be sorry, I was just worried."

"Okay, I'm fine now, thanks for calling."

"No problem, Ill see you Monday." She said and then hung up the phone.

She was such a good friend. I didn't want to lose her over TJ. Maybe that is why I froze. I heard footsteps coming towards my room. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said.

The door swung open.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Nothing, what did Ashley want?"

"Oh nothing, she needed to know what page the homework was on." I lied.

I had been lying a lot to try and hide the truth from about everyone.

"Spencer Olivia Carlin!" mom screamed.

"I am your mother and I know when something is wrong." She continued to scream at me while I was trying to think of another lie in my head.

"Mom it's nothing!"

I wanted to tell her what happened tonight, but I just couldn't. I felt ashamed of myself and really wasn't comfortable especially since she is still on the whole "phase" thing.

"Its Ashley isn't it, you like her don't you?"

"Mom! No! She's my friend, not to mention she has a boyfriend. Just because she is a girl doesn't mean I like her!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going to sleep we will talk about this later. I love you."

"Mom there is nothing to talk about, goodnight."

She shut my door and went to her room. After she left I couldn't stop thinking about what she said. Maybe I do like Ashley and I was trying to hide it. This can't be happening!

I woke up the next morning in my cloths from last night. I must have dosed off listening to my thoughts go on and on inside my head.

"Gosh I am really hungry." I said to myself out loud.

I decided to go downstairs and see if there was anything to eat. Usually mom forgets to go food shopping so we have nothing. That always made me so angry, but there was nothing I could do about it. Unless I wanted to go food shopping, which I certainly did not. As I was walking down the stairs I saw mom and dad sitting at the table together. It was odd because usually they never do that.

"Hello honey we have to tell you some great news." Dad said to me.

"What is it?" I asked secretly really scared to know.

"Sit down." Mom insisted.

"I don't know how else to tell you this so I'm just going to come right out and say it. Your father and I are pregnant!" Mom said so happy.

"WHAT?" I screamed back at her.

"I'm pregnant."

I obviously heard her the first time I just couldn't believe it and didn't want to believe it to tell you the truth.

"Spencer isn't this great? I am already 3 months in."

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"We wanted to wait for the right time."

"It's a boy, we are naming him Garret Mateo Carlin." Dad interrupted.

"Ew that's such an ugly name. Thanks for including me in this." I stormed into my room completely forgetting how hungry I was.

"She took that well." I heard dad say to mom in his sarcastic voice that always annoyed me.

As if like couldn't get any worse. Not only did I just bail on a hot girl, now my parents tell me they're having a baby. I'm seventeen years old and I like being an only child, it's all I ever knew. I really don't need a little baby around the house. I heard mom coming up the stairs again.

"Spencer, I'm coming in." mom stormed in my room.

"What now?"

"That was not a nice reaction. I thought you would be excited." Mom said.

"I'm sorry! I have other things on my mind, I don't need a crying, smelly baby bothering me." I screamed.

"First, this is not your responsibility, second, it was not planned."

"What do you mean not planned?" I asked.

"I mean your father and I didn't plan to become pregnant."

"Ew, thanks for the fucking vision!"

"Watch your mouth missy!" mom screamed back at me.

"Ugh sorry."

"Spencer, whatever you're going through has nothing to do with this baby, I know that and I'm just going to let you get through this yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Here is chapter three, thanks for the reviews. Review more please and I'll write faster **

Finally it was Monday, time for school which means I get to leave this shit hole, some people might call "home." I walked down to the front door to leave. Another hot as day here in Florida. My car was parked in front of the house. I got in, turned on the ignition and drove off. When I arrived at school, TJ was waiting for me. I never saw her in school before, and this wasn't how I wanted to start off my morning.

"Hello, sexy." TJ said to me.

How could she be talking like that after what happened between both of us at the party?

"Hi."

She pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I pushed her away before she got a chance to do anything else.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed. "I told you I couldn't do this!"

"I'm sorry, Ashley said you didn't feel well that night, so I thought that's why you left."

"I lied to her genius!"

"Oh well, sorry guess I'll see you later then."

"Bye!" I screamed.

I walked into social studies class and took my seat. Ashley came in a little late. She looked a little disoriented. I didn't know what was wrong with her, but I sure was going to find out.

"Mr. Myer, can I go to the bathroom?" Ashley asked looking like she was about to cry.

"Of course," he replied.

She ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her. I jerked and ran out behind her. I didn't even ask Mr. Myer if I could leave class. I walked towards the row of lockers and found her sitting with her face in her knees crying.

"Ashley! What's wrong?" I asked nervous to find out.

"James dumped me," she cried, but I could barely understand her through her tears.

"What happened?"

Before she could answer I grabbed her hand and took her to my car.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

I didn't know where we were going I just wanted to get her away from school, away from James. I drove for about 15 minutes, Ashley was still sobbing. It was the moment I looked at her crying that ripped my heart out. This moment made me realize I was head over heels in love with this girl. I had this feeling every time I was with her, like my heart just fell all the way to the floor. What happened next happened so fast I felt my head spinning.

"Ashley," I said leaning toward her.

"Yeah?" She said through her tears.

I took her hair and brushed it behind her ear. Then I kissed her! I don't know how or why, I just risked our friendship, but I couldn't help it.

Ashley pulled back from me and just sat there in silence.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Yeah you fucking should be! What is wrong with you?" She screamed back at me.

I couldn't speak, I just sat there numb.

"Take me home please now!" Ashley insisted.

I got my act together and drove her home, not saying a word the whole way. She got out of the car and walked to her front door. She gave me a look of such disgust and hatred.

I didn't know what to do now. I just screwed everything up. My only friend at Fig High and I just kissed her. I'll be lucky if she ever looks at me again. My stomach started growling so I drove to the closest McDonalds. I usually don't eat fast food, but I didn't care now. I didn't care if I got struck by lightening now, in fact I would be happy.

I got home at about six at night and ran to my room. I didn't feel like doing anything so I just jumped on my bed and layed down. I just layed there staring at my ceiling. I was resting for about two hours before I drifted off. I would have still been sleeping if my phone hadn't started ringing.

"Hello," I said grumpy.

"Hi uh Spencer it's Ashley. I'm sorry about how I reacted before. I was just shocked and confused, but in all honesty I have been waiting for you to kiss me," Ashley confessed.

"Wow, really? I didn't know." I answered. I didn't know what to say I was so shocked.

"Yeah and the truth is I really want to try it again."

This was the biggest shock in the world. Ashley just told me she wanted to kiss me again.

"I am in love with you Ashley you probably already know this, but I am crazy about you." I stuttered.

"Can you meet me around your block in 10 minutes?" she asked ignoring my confession.

"Sure, I'll be there soon."

I hung up the phone and ran to put some make up on. I then ran outside and went around the block.

There she was waiting for me. Before I could say anything she kissed me. We were making out and there really was a connection. I didn't want this kiss to end, it was the most amazing feeling in the world. That kiss lead to more. Ashley started un buttoning my jeans, but then realized we were outside in public.

"Spencer, my parents are out, lets go to my house."

We scrambled into her car and sped off to her house. We pulled into the driveway and ran into her house. She pushed me against the wall and kissed my neck. One thing led to another and we ended up in Ashleys' bed.

There we were on her bed making out and I didn't want this to end. I knew she wanted to have sex right then and there, but I wanted to wait. I wanted to get to know her more and I wanted her to feel more comfortable with me.

You would think I wanted to do it right away, considering my raging hormones, but I really liked this girl and I didn't want her to end up regretting it.

"Ashley." I said pulling away from her.

"What's wrong?" she said nervously.

"Nothing beautiful, I just feel like we should take this slow. Get to know each other and then take the next step."

"Wait, what do you mean the next step?" Ashley questioned.

"I mean like we should wait and have a relationship before we jump into having sex with each other."

"Wait a second Spenc, I'm not gay I just want to make James jealous."

"What the hell do you mean, you told me you have been waiting for me to kiss you!" I screamed at her.

"I just meant I knew you wanted me, not that I wanted you." She replied.

"So basically you are using me to get back and James. Great Ash, I need to go." I screamed at her again.

"Wait no Spe….."

I didn't even let her finish. I grabbed my things and ran outside. I didn't have my car so I just ran all the way home thinking about what just happened.


End file.
